La primera palabra
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Harry sonrió cuando Teddy dijo su primera palabra. El bebé no tiene padres, pero si un padrino que lo quiere mucho.


**La primera palabra**

Disclaimer: La genial J. K Rowling es la propietaria de todo el mundo mágico del que yo solo copio ideas.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba en su casa con su ahijado en brazos. Esa mañana Andrómeda se había presentado allí, diciendo que tenía unos asuntos que tratar con Kingsley en el Ministerio y le pidió cuidar al pequeño Teddy, de diez meses, durante su ausencia. El muchacho aceptó encantando. Era increíble como el lazo que los unía fue creciendo a pasos agigantados conforme transcurría el tiempo.<br>Aún persistían en todos, los rastros de la guerra. Todo era muy reciente. Las muertes no podían ser superadas con la facilidad que ellos quisieran, pero así y todo la vida seguía, y Teddy era la prueba de aquello. Había nacido en los momentos más oscuros y su venida al mundo no hizo más que traer esperanzas, que buena falta hacían. Hoy sus padres ya no estaban con él, habían perecido en medio de la última batalla, como auténticos héroes que fueron, pero Harry no iba a dejar que el pequeño repitiera la historia que él mismo tuvo que vivir tras la muerte de James y Lily, por eso consentía en todo a aquél pequeño, cuyo cabello ahora era negro como el de su padrino.

Teddy lanzó una risa contagiosa, cuando a Harry se le cayó la bandeja en la que traía el Profeta, una taza de té y unas cuantas masitas para calmar su hambre. Ante el gesto de su ahijado, Harry no pudo evitar reirse.

— No es gracioso, Teddy, si Ginny estuviese acá, y no en la Madriguera, se me haría todo más fácil. — dijo recogiendo las cosas con un moviniento de su varita— Mañana voy a hablar con tu abuela para que me deje llevarte con los Weasley. Hace mucho no vamos los dos solos, ¿Te gustaría?.  
>El bebé aplaudió encantado, cambiando su cabello a un verde intenso.<p>

Harry dejó a Teddy, unos momentos pasado el mediodía, jugando en el suelo junto con todos los jueguetes que Andrómeda había traído consigo. Ese era el momento cuando el joven adoraba que Teddy hubiese heredado la personalidad serena de Remus y no la hiperactividad de Tonks, pues cuidarlo era el trabajo más placentero y fácil del mundo.  
>Pero algo rompió la monotonía de aquella jornada, algo que Harry no olvidaría mientras viviese. Un sonido hizo que bajase la vista a donde estaba Teddy jugando. Bueno, en realidad ya no estaba presentando atención a su oso de felpa, sino a su padrino. Lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.<p>

— ¡Dino!, ¡Late!, ¡Late!, ¡Dino!.

Hacía un rato largo que Teddy estaba haciéndole señas a Harry, pero este concentrado en el periódico, no lo vio, con lo cual el pequeño Lupin, tuvo que buscar otra forma de llamar la atención.

— ¡Dino!, ¡Late!, ¡Late!, ¡Dino!— volvió a balbucear Teddy, esta vez más claramente y haciendo señas a un mueble cerca del sofá.

Al ver donde apuntaba el dedo del bebé, Harry no tuvo otra opción más que reirse. Lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Dino! ¡Late!

El muchacho le dio un beso en la frente. Harry, correctamente, interpretó como a "Dino" como "padrino". Quería salir corriendo de allí y decirle, orgulloso, a cuanto conocido que se cruzara, que Teddy había empezado a hablar y él había sido su primera palabra.

Pero padrino, no había sido la única palabra. Con su ahijado en brazos, Harry caminó hasta el mueble donde Teddy señalaba insistentemente.

— Esto quieres ¿no?, Está bien pero que la abuela Andrómeda no se entere—le dijo cómplicemente, mientras tomaba un _"late"_…un chocolate y se lo daba.

El joven miraba mientras el bebé se deleitaba con la golosina. Teddy, era hijo de su añorado profesor, no cabían dudas.

Momentos después, Harry volvió a fijar su vista en El Profeta, pero ya no estaba concentrado, su mente no paraba de repetir: _¡Dino! _una y otra vez. No iba a permitir que su ahijado viviese lo que vivió él, sin embargo, sin saberlo, algo en común aparte de no tener padres lo unía, pues la primera palabra de Harry tampoco fue mamá ni papá, sino _"Silu"_ es decir… Sirius.


End file.
